It is well known in the art that from a pharmacological standpoint pH has a significant effect on drug absorption. It is generally accepted that non-parenterally, non-ionized drug is best absorbed compared to its ionized version. A common term in pharmaceuticals is the pKa, which is the pH at which 50% is ionized and 50% is non-ionized, and therefore a critical pH with respect to absorption relative to whether the drug is a weak acid or a weak base, keeping the Henderson Hasselbach equation in mind (see http://manuelsweb.com/pka.htm). The sum of pKa and pKb equals 14 at 25° C. in an aqueous solution. As set forth in http://www.sciencechatforum. com/viewtopic.php?=38&t=11464, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, most drugs are weak organic acids or bases, existing in un-ionized and ionized forms in an aqueous environment. The un-ionized form is usually lipid soluble and diffuses readily across cell membranes. The ionized form cannot penetrate the cell membrane easily because of its low lipid solubility and high electrical resistance, resulting from its charge and the charged groups on the cell membrane surface. Thus, drug penetration may be attributed mostly to the un-ionized form. Now this pKa applies at all areas of drug absorption, whether mucosally, in the mouth, or in the later regions of the GI tract. It is also applicable to vaginal, nasal, rectal and ophthalmic, aural, respiratory and other sites of drug delivery which are non-parenteral. This is subject to absorption principles relative to lipid solubility and water solubility. Generally the pH is controlled by the internal dosage form's dynamic buffer systems. By internal, we mean that one or more buffering agents are included in the original composition (e.g. tablet granulation, sheet extrusion mass, film casting liquid, capsule and liquigel contents etc.) and are uniformly present throughout the dosage form. As a result, such buffering agents are released at the same rate as the active ingredient and other excipients as the dosage form disintegrates which of coarse it must do to be absorbed.